Expecting
by Albinokittens300
Summary: All our/ my OTPs having a child. Just a small drabble on each. See how the expecting parents handle impending parenthood. Reilin, Coneke, Shya, Drawson and Larik. Credit all goes to Alyssislui, and her drabble series that gave the inspiration for this.
1. Reilin- News

**A/N- So, saw this cool idea while reading some HP fics. And thought it would be cool to try my hand at it. Just a** little **moment in the pregnancy of all out OTPs- or at least mine XD. But this was ALL Alyssialui. Not mine. SO credit for that goes all to her :). And Alyssialui, if you want me to take this down, I will. Gladly. I went ahead and posted it simply because I was incredibly proud.**

 **But yea, first off is Reilin, naturally. And just as a note, they are about 21/ 22 here. I should be going mostly along side those in the description. Anyways, ENJOY!**

It started in the morning. She woke up almost the happiest he'd ever seen her. Then, during training, she joked and teased almost as bad as him. And her good mood stayed all through the day. To Rollan, it was clear something very pleasing had happened to his wife. Only something like that could send Meilin into a mood so light.

Inside, he had a hope as to what it was. But it was far to soon, even for how fast they decided to start a family. It couldn't possibly be that. No, not it couldn't. Even if he had a small hope deep in his heart.

The Zhongnese just laughed and turned to face him while walking backwards. "What do you mean?"

"You laughed in training today. _Laughed."_ He retorted, smirking and crossing his arms. "Something happened to put you in such a mood."

Meilins smile came again, and she sighed. "Ah, okay. You win. But, you can't tell anyone. Not yet at least? I wanted to wait till all of Greenhaven knows..."

That was all he needed to hear. His eyes opened wide and he gasped. There was only one thing that those words could mean. It had been six months since they married, and only three weeks since they decided to try to have a baby. Surely, she couldn't be with child already. "Are you sure?" Meilin was grinning wildly now, and nodding wildly.

Rollan laughed and picked her up. Repeatedly kissing her and spinning her around for a second in pure joy. "I-I can't believe it! Were gonna have a baby!"

After returning his kisses passionately, she released a few tears of joy, Meilin just simply nodded again. Hugging and resting her head on her his shoulder. It may have taken a war, but she had never been so at peace.

"I know. Were going to be a family. A real family." She whispered.

 **A/N2- So, I heavily played on the fact nether of them had true familys. Or, at least, good ones. And I feel they would, like The NEXT couple, would want to start a family fairly quickly. Anyway, next up is Coneke!**


	2. Coneke- Craving

**A/N- And SO...The second chapter XD. Yup, this time it is Conor and Abeke. One of my personal favorite ships :). I just wanna say your gonna notice them REALLY young. Both of them are 20 in this. One of my overwhelming headcanons for them IF they become canon, is they marry and start a family early. For many reasons.**

 **Enjoy!**

Conor, and apparently Briggan, could smell it before they saw it. A particular spiciness only Niloans could produce. Mingled with the familiar scent of deeply cooked pasta from Eura. It got heavier as Abeke walked into his study, clad in nothing but larger bed clothes. But made fitting now with her six-month-pregnant belly.

In her hands was the smelly food. Just looking at it, the pile of noodles and sauce seemed to be similar to the southern Euran pasta that had been introduced to the woman by her husband(AKA, him). Simply highly, highly spiced with her home spices that she loved. And that he and Briggan tolerated.

She came in smiling. Giving him a quick on the lips. Even the pepperish taste could make it any less sweet. Parting as she leaned on his desk, he gave his love his full attention. Resting his forehead on hers, rubbing her swollen tummy with a few hand.

"I'm sorry, Conor." She giggled yet also said guiltily. Setting the dish on the desk. "That must taste putrid. I had a bit of a real craving for both, so I sorta mixed them."

"It's fine, love." He said. "So you had a craving for pasta, and spices?" He inquired. A curious smile on his light, freckled face. Making her fully laugh now.

"Not me, the baby!" She said. All while giggling. "I think the little one enjoys spices just as much as his mother, I'm afraid." As she spoke, she comfortably sat in his lap. The plate resting somewhere on her lap.

"Well, _She_ is half Niloan. And half Euran. That must be where she wanted the pasta from." He pointed out, still smiling.

Abeke rolled her eyes and smirked affectionately. "Your not going to give up are you?"

"Not until the day our son is born. Until then, I firmly believe we are going to have a daughter." Conor said confidently. Knowing, somewhere in his heart he would have a tiny baby girl in the next few months.

 **A/N2- Yea, kinda mixing the 'craving' cliché and the 'gender-of-the-baby' one. And so every one knows, this is their first. And Piper was the first born to them, so they do have a daughter.**


	3. Shya- Storytime

**A/N- Next in line, SHYA! Or Shane X Anya. Now, if you haven't read The Book Of Shane 3, I wouldn't expect you to know who Anya is or why they are simply PERFECT together. But just know they ARE.**

 **They are anywhere in their twenties here, haven't really came up with that yet. But just know they ARE married and King and Queen of Stetriol.**

"-And then the great and caring king was approached by a evil, terrifying jackal." Anya said dramatically, yet quietly. Attuning her voice to her audience inside her. "'My King, I have the way to solve everything!' He spoke to the noble king-" But she stopped as she was getting looks from the lavatory room.

Shane stood there in the door. The Amaya just giggled as he walked to the bed. Shaking his head. But wrapping her in his arms and putting both hands on her swollen stomach.

"You shouldn't embellish stories like that Anya." He said, kissing her forehead. Then her belly. "What will happen when they learn the truth? that the 'great and noble king' was nothing but a rotten little lair who killed?" Shane asked.

This caused Anya to give a breathy laugh and sigh. Shaking her head. Obviously rejecting his warning as she rubbed his hand on her baby bump.

"All children stories have a good guy and a bad guy, Shane. But we both know that's not the way life is. There is a bad guys to that story. And we both know it's not you." She said. Looking into his eyes. "Besides, who would make a better good guy in a story then they're own father!" She added on a lighter note.

Anya grinned when he laughed too and nodded. Then they tell they story together. She primarily narration, and him adding in things, or simply correcting her. Together, they told a great tale of a pure hearted king who saved his kingdom with the help of a beautiful fairy. And a evil jackal who tried to control them.

After this they laid down. Snuggled close, Shanes arms wrapped around her midsection. It was only then he replayed their conversation and found something unnoticed. "Anya, why did you say 'they're'?" At this, her eyes bulged out wide.

"Eh, he he. About that..." Anya said.

 **A/N2- Yea. The twinnsss XD.**


	4. Drawson- Boy or Girl

**A/N- Okay, got an email as a reminder to finish this! Here is Drawson! Now, anyone who knows about my headscanon is that Drina was made infertile(Unable to have children) by her sickness. And Evanna was their miracle.**

"It's a boy. It HAS to be a boy." Drina said, rubbing her swollen bell45y. Propping her feet up on Dawson's desk.

Dawson laughed from the book shelf. Smiling over at her. Picking on of the legers he needed, he returned to the desk and pulled a chair up to the other side and set the book on it. "I understand being hopefully, but there IS and equal possibility of a girl. What if we do have a daughter?" He asked, a smile still on his face.

Drina gave him a rare smile in return. Since the start of her pregnancy, it was a sight he was graced with more and more often. Something he loved. Sitting properly in the chair, she took his hand.

"If it's a girl, we'd love her just as much as a boy, of course. She is our child, and will be perfect, boy or girl." She said. "But we need a boy, Dawson. A son could take over when you can no longer lead Trunswick...And this is the only child we will ever have." Drina said. A hint of sadness in her tone. As much as she had dealt with her infertility, she felt useless.

He nodded, understanding her meaning. Reaching out, he rubbed her belly too. A small kick graced his hand. Gentle and soft. Inwardly, he knew somehow their hope for a son would not be enough. But he still hoped.

"Either way, they will be your little miracle." He said.


	5. Larik- Memory

**A/N- So, this is the Lishay x Tarik one. Anyone who knows Tariks fate can guess this is going to be EXTREAMLY angst filled. That being said, I was created for fluff. This may not be the best. I am going to try to keep is a little sad, but I can't promise. But I said I would, and I WILL-**

 **Secondly, considering doing a few more if ideas pop in my head. Probbibly moderm (one if the ones I was bouncing around was Anya and Abeke going to an ultrasound and finding out Shane and Anya are having twins, also, Rollan and Meilin painting the nursery).**

Looking around the nursery, Lishay mentally checked off everything Making sure that the room was ready to house her baby that would be coming any day now. And it seemed everything was. The crib, the changing station, the clothes were folded neatly in the closet. There was a rocking chair in the corner.

Her eyes roamed to the small table not far from the crib. A lantern was placed on it, as well as a book. The only one she had gotten so far. But there was a peace of paper on it. A short letter. Tears begun to peak at her eyes. Knowing who it was from, and what it had said.

It was Tariks letter. The one he had sent her after writing him about her being pregnant. Walking over, she picked it up and read it for the hundredth time. A single tear shed. He had been so excited and happy about the news. So overjoyed. It was a mistake, but a one he wouldn't change.

And he promised to come home. To be here when the baby was born. It was funny how life was so cruel sometimes, he came home. But not alive. Oh course, Lishay didn't hold it against Rollan, as he didn't want him to die anymore then she did. But she kept the letter. Hoping to show it to their son or daughter one day. So he or she would understand how much their father truly had loved him or her.

As she felt the mentioned child move inside her, Lishay dried her tears. Maybe he or she already did.

 **A/N2- Looking back, could have been sadder. But what can I say? I am not made for sad. I'm not vary skilled with it. But yea, if you want more of these, they are really fun to write! Just drop a comment, and they don't have to be modern either.**


	6. Shya- Feeling

**A/N- So, I needed this idea. I blame A:TLA fanfiction, there is a TON of this stuff, and I needed it. But yea, some sweet Shya :). I would feel SO bed for Anya, cause you know Shane is going to be one of, if not the most, protective fathe r.**

 **This is mostly written because I needed a fluffy thing after the last one XD. Again, fluff ADDICT. If you want more of these, just speak up guys CX.**

Shane eyes widen as Anya was stopped midsentence by a gasp; putting a hand on her growing baby bump. Instantly, Shane was thinking the worse.

"Anya! Are you okay? What's wrong?" He was utterly shocked that her response was a lighthearted giggle. Keeping her hand on her belly.

"I'm fine, Shane. The baby is just kicking. It doesn't even hurt, I'm still not used to it yet." She said. At this, Shane looked incredibly confused. As of the very fact children moved inside their mother was new to him. Eyeing him curiously, she asked. "You didn't know that babies move around during pregnancy?"

He shock his head. "Come on, I know you saw Conor feeling Abekes belly when she had Piper!" She said.

"That's why he always did that?" Shane asked. Making Anya smile again. It made sense he wouldn't know. No one had been able to tell him. Deciding to change that, she grabbed his hand. Placing it on her swollen middle.

Instantly, Shane felt something move under his hand. Seemingly reaching out to him. It continued for a second then stopped. A rare, wide grin stretched across his face. He looked at her, astonished. Unbelieving at what he had felt. "Was that really the baby?" He asked and she nodded. Shane continued to place his hand on her baby bump, feeling the little kicks.

All the sudden, become a father now was more and less scary at the same time.


End file.
